Timehunter
This OC belongs to Butterflyscales. Please do not use without permission. Introduction Alive for many centuries, Timehunter has been here forever, or at least it seems like it. She has loved, and lost, and sacrificed. And it all started with a simple desire to be with the one she loved for all eternity. Appearance Timehunter is a rather small NightWing. Her black scales have a violet tint, and the silver scales on the underside of her wings are in a rippling pattern. There are many small scars along her wings, caused by years of wear and tear. Personality Timehunter is an extremely independent dragon, though she does like to have others around. She tries to distance herself from dragons because when she loves, she loves too much, and it only causes more pain. Timehunter has never been one who is easily frightened, and she doesn't back down from a fight here and there. As long as no one gets hurt, a little fighting hurts no one, according to her. She enjoys organized debates and such, and has a knack for teaching. Backstory Once upon a time, Timehunter was a normal NightWing. She liked debating and hanging out with her friends, and she aspired to be a teacher. But then she met ''him. ''He was a not-so-normal SeaWing. The two were head-over-heels in love with one another, and nothing would stop them from being together forever. And by forever, I mean forever. The plan was that he would put an immortality spell on her and then himself. Simple. Neither dragon expected how it would end. The first spell went fine, but when he went to cast the spell on himself, something went really wrong. It backfired and killed him, leaving Timehunter immortal and Vapor dead. And she never even got the chance to tell him about their eggs. There were two of them, and they hatched a year later. Two dragonets, one male, one female. Hybrids. Timehunter chose to give them SeaWing names, Tidal and Seafoam. Sadly, Seafoam died a few days after hatching, leaving Tidal the only dragon she had left. She raised him well, with manors, and a love of reading. The two of them went everywhere, and saw everything in ancient Pyrrhia. But then he died too early, in a duel with a SkyWing, leaving Timehunter alone for what seemed like eternity. After Timehunter came to terms with her son's death, she decided to try and rejoin the NightWing tribe. They took her in fairly willingly, and she decided to go back to her idea of teaching, under the name Wistful. I will not go any further, as it would be spoiling the fanfic I'm working on (which hasn't yet been posted) Relationships Vapor Vapor was the love of Timehunter's life, and she still deeply cares about him. She does, however, blame him for her current state, and most likely will never forgive him. But she misses him, and always will. Tidal Timehunter loved her son more than anything, and she often expresses this. His sister died only a few days after hatching, and Vapor had already had his accident, so Tidal was all she had left. He spent his entire life with her, and when he eventually died it broke her heart. Shiver Timehunter knew Shiver from the time he was only a few years old, and she looked at him as a second son. The two had a fairly good relationship, though it was filled with distrust. The often bumped heads, due to the tribe differences. Reindeer and Caribou Timehunter was on one of her normal rounds of the IceWing kingdom when Reindeer followed her out, and that was a surprise in itself. Reindeer struck Timehunter as odd in a way similar to herself, which caused the two to talk and eventually start traveling together. Caribou does not like Timehunter, and her only wants his sister back. But Timehunter looks at Caribou and sees herself, and the two feel a certain connection. Caribou chooses to ignore this, but Timehunter confronts him about it. Skyfall By the time Timehunter met Skyfall, she had vowed never to become attached to someone ever again. But Skyfall was determined. She followed Timehunter around and refused to leave. After awhile Timehunter accepted her, but they still occasionally fight about it. Trivia * The fanfiction I am working on, Timeless, (not posted yet) is centered around Timehunter * Timehunter's character came from an idea for a short story about Foeslayer * Butterflyscales almost died while doing the Relationship section because there are SO MANY THREE MOONS Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animus Enchanted